


pink is the flavor (solve the riddle)

by softestpink



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beyonce Honestly Changed The Game Up With Blow.mp3, F/F, Fingerfucking, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is earth-shakingly new and dimly familiar all at once and it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink is the flavor (solve the riddle)

**Author's Note:**

> reincarnation if u squint. for my love mouna!! happy b-day!!!!

Morgana doesn't think she will ever get used to this, to the scratchy sweep of Gwen's hand sliding over paper, the quick flex of her knuckles, the heavy breaths she takes through her nose (it embarrasses her, she says, "sounding like a bull when i'm doing this". Morgana always grins a little.) - and then the slow and steady formation of whatever it is she's decided to "scratch out" now becomes visible. She hopes she doesn't get used to it, to be honest. Gwen doesn't take nearly enough pride in her art- or it could just be that Morgana's intense urge to rip out every painting in the MoMA and replace it with Gwen's "doodles" is overkill.

 

Whatever.

 

Semantics.

 

There are mistakes; normally minute ones that Gwen catches before Morgana's barely registered them. (Fuck!, Gwen will swear in her sweet voice, and Morgana will wonder what could possibly be wrong about this curve or that line.) But normally watching Gwen draw is an overtly calming experience.

 

Mostly she just ends up watching Gwen and not the paper.

 

The harsh bend of Gwen's neck (she draws like she's trying to shove her entire face into the bloody paper), the shiny coils of curly hair that she almost always keeps thrown over to one side, the peek of her tongue just edging out over her bottom lip. Morgana wonders if it's normal to think your friend is a work of art. And then she wonders if it's also normal to find the freckles on the inside of your friend's wrist familiar.

 

(Morgana's given up on being normal.)

 

"You know that creeps me out." Gwen murmurs with a quick upstroke of her wrist. Morgana smiles because it's starting to become something of a default expression around Gwen. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" -and that snaps Morgana back into the very irritating reality that capitalism is bad and Business Law papers are due in- Morgana checks the shining new clock on the diner wall and rolls her eyes- eleven hours. She groans and tips her head back, pulling the thick hood of her jacket over her eyes.

 

"He wants a paper on a fucking Sunday. What kind of _savage_ -"

 

Gwen hums sympathetically. Morgana's bitched about it enough that she knows better than to attempt a cheer-up. Really though, Gwen's an anamoly. She's an art major and she's already had exams.

 

"Maybe i'll get lucky. Maybe I won't wear a helmet tomorrow and the bike will malfunction-" Gwen scoffs and drops her pencil to reach under the table and smack at Morgana's thigh.

 

"Don't even joke like that."

 

Morgana grins. Gwen's going for a Master's in Worrying. She sips at her second coffee- black, one sugar, no cream.

 

"Morgause is worried, you know." Gwen hums, still focused on her drawing. Her tongue peeks from between her lips just a bit. She's wearing shimmery gloss. It's distracting.

 

"Morgause? My sister's a snake. Since when are you two close?"

 

Gwen shrugs but ducks even closer to her notebook, like Morgana won't notice the blush on her cheeks. They've only known each other for three months but sometimes Morgana thinks she knows every part of Gwen. Every quirk. Every reaction.

 

"She says you've been moping. That you need to get out more. And Merlin did invite me to this- thing."

 

"...thing." Morgana repeats, suspicious. Gwen glances up and smiles like Morgana's about as intimidating as a baby duck. Which is crap by the way; Morgana has it on good authority that even in the hoodie and unwashed leggings combo, she still pulls off Unattainably Hot & Scary.

 

"Mhmm. It's for a good cause." Gwen wheedles because Morgana's already got that face like she's not even entertaining the idea.

 

"A good cause?" "Yep." Gwen pops her lips on the 'p'. "Tired, struggling undergrads everywhere are in dire need. Besides, Mithian's rented out the whole rink, it'd be a waste to have none of us show up."

 

Morgana's about to laugh meanly because _rink_? Merlin can barely stand on two feet without the added death trap of tiny wheels.

 

Except then Gwen stuns her into submission, picking up the cherry from her strawberry milkshake and popping it between her shiny lips.

 

"Tell me you'll come?"

 

 _Christ_.

 

Morgana isn't exactly sure what they were talking about before, only that Gwen's mouth is obscene as she hollows her cheeks. She's going to hell. Crushing on your casual friend this hard- this _obsessively_ , has to be a sin.

 

"Please?" Gwen touches their ankles together and smiles around the fruit, biting down just a little. It gushes the tiniest bit and Morgana can't fucking breathe.

 

"I. Sure." Morgana answers, clipped. Her hand squeezes the table's edge and Gwen immediately feels bad. She really didn't mean to push. She finishes her cherry (god, so good) and picks up her pencil again.

 

"Listen, 'Gana, I didn't mean to-" Morgana pushes out of the booth suddenly and grabs up her laptop.

 

"Sorry, I've just remembered I'm late for a family thing. You know Uther hates to wait, I should-" and then she's gone. Gwen bites her lip, suddenly alone.

 

 

Stupid, _stupid_. They're **friends**. She has to tone it down. It isn't the first time she's made someone uncomfortable, too close- too open with her affection. Merlin is different. Just like her in the way he sits too close and hugs too long.

 

Except Gwen has to admit that Morgana makes her hot. Gwen shouldn't think about Morgana's long legs and her predatory smile and the thickness of her eyelashes when she's alone. Gwen shouldn't be drawing Morgana in her room, stretched out over grand beds, long and pale and vulnerable just for Gwen, a crown slipping off her dark hair.

 

And yet.

 

Gwen suddenly can't stomach the rest of her milkshake. She pays and grabs up her ugly messenger's bag that Merlin gifted her for Christmas last year.

 

She stuffs her sketch in as she leaves, just a few uncoordinated lines that were supposed to form the windows to a familiar castle.

 

 

* 

 

 

Morgause, in a bout of unusual bullying, half forces Morgana to Merlin's stupid party. Half because Morgana finds that she literally cannot break a promise to Gwen. They've talked since Morgana ran out of the diner like a schoolgirl, but only tentatively, in texts that sound far too much like apologies in Morgana's opinion.

 

"You're going." Morgause stares her down in ten second bouts as she gets ready and Morgana glares right back in the world's strangest sibling ritual. She dresses violently, mostly because she hates being made to do things and Morgause is really pushing it.

 

"No, green." Morgause says as she comes back from the shower, fresh and dripping on their carpet. Morgana's prepared to keep the black one piece on, but Morgause always knows what to say.

 

"She likes it when you wear green." Check and mate. Morgause can actually see the moment she wins and smirks because she's a smug bitch on the best of days.

 

"You think you're so clever," Morgana grumbles and then changes anyway.

 

They're late, mostly because of the completely silent ten minute argument over taking Morgause's car or Morgana's bike. They might appear as a united front but the amount of squabbling they do is ridiculous, even Morgana can admit. In the end, they ride separately, no matter how terrible Gwen would say it is for the environment.

 

Freya's at the entrance of the rink, dopey smile practically broadcasting to the world that she's finished her exams. Also that she's probably smoking the good stuff with Gwaine, who's also hanging over the door like a knob.

 

" _Fuck_ **_me_** , Morgs." Gwaine laughs as they walk up. Morgana rolls her eyes, quite used to stunning people when she bothers to clean up. "What's the occasion?"

 

 

"Could ask you the same." she raises an eyebrow at the way Gwaine's skin shimmers building lights. "Is that body glitter, you shameless slag?"

 

"Edible." Gwaine directs his wink to Morgause and Morgana pushes through the open doorway instead of staying to watch him crash and burn. Morgause doesn't fuck unless there's something to gain.

 

The lights are dimmed and the music is loud enough that Morgana can feel the bass rattling through her chest when she moves. There's a small table for sign-in that Morgana ignores because it's mostly Mithian being over-attentive again- also she does not want it on record anywhere that she went _skating with Merlin_.

 

 

Skates are easy to get once the guy behind the counter stops ogling her and actually takes down her shoe size. Handing over her Louboutins isn't quite as easy but she does it anyway.

 

The rink's actually got a handful of familiar people when she glides in.

 

There's Leon from Arthur's dorm, who Morgana will admit she's friends with on pain of death, and Percival, who's big enough without the skates giving him a five inch boost over everyone else. There's Lancelot, who Morgana tries not to hate on the principle that he's asked Gwen out three times now, and Elyan, gwen's older brother and Percival's maybe-boyfriend.

 

Merlin flies past her in a happy breeze, as gangly as ever and barely being supported by Elena. The both of them crash around giggling and Morgana almost misses Arthur practically drooling as he hangs over the railing. Cenred and his other minions stand with him, looking too cool to pull on a pair of skates.

 

"Arthur." she drawls, rolling close and relishing in the annoyed clench of his jaw at her presence.

 

" _Morgana_." he nods civilly.

 

"You're looking pathetically lovesick as ever."

 

"No idea what you're on about."

 

" _Really_?" she laughs and tosses her hair, channeling just a little of the soul-sucking harpy he believes her to be. It's honestly not her fault. Arthur makes winding him up so easy. "That's almost insulting."

 

"Are you ever going to tell the baby giraffe how you feel?" she cooes and watches his shoulders tense horribly. "Or are we still pretending to be in primary school? Should I get Uther to call his mother for you?"  Honestly, it really is too easy.

 

" _Actually_ ," he starts, and Morgana's eyes narrow suspiciously at the sudden joy in his tone. "you've got a _little_ problem of your own, don't you, Morgy? Seems i'm not the only one with a schoolyard crush."

 

Her nostrils flare at the disgusting nickname, but before she can bite back, Gwen is knocking into her, all smiles and gentle "sorry"s as she latches onto the rail.

 

Morgana automatically shifts to hug her, ignoring the sickening grin Arthur sports at her display of affection. Whatever. Gwen jumps a bit in her arms, pushing them away just the smallest bit and laying all her weight on Morgana.

 

It feels right.

 

"You came!!" When she pulls back, she's smiling the big smile that makes her eyes crinkle and her cheeks huge. Morgana is so bloody weak for that smile. Even in the dim disco lights, Morgana can tell that she's wearing more makeup than usual. Her eyes look round and inviting and as Morgana looks lower and lower, she can feel herself getting weaker.

 

Gwen- mother _fucking hell_ \- is wearing the same glittering lotion as Gwaine- who probably helped dress her, if Morgana is guessing. Her wonder woman shirt is cropped and cut open to show off truly spectacular cleavage and her shorts sit more like tight panties, hugging her hips, and Morgana just knows if she turns around, her arse.

 

Morgana swallows.

 

"This is going to kill your stress, I know it." Gwen is telling her, eyes roving up and down Morgana like she can't help herself. "Come on. Oh I bloody _love this song_."

 

Gwen grabs her hand and turns to push off, just as the song changes and Morgana groans because of course. _Of course_  Beyoncé would be singing about eating pussy while Gwen is looking like that, holding on tight with her soft hand, and gliding them to the beat.

 

Morgana turns them so they face each other and Gwen laughs even as she skates backwards. Obviously, she trusts morgana to keep her from crashing into any drunk undergrads. It's the worst kind of intoxicating, to know that.

 

" _Keep me hummin', keep me moanin'_ " Gwen mouths as she shakes her arse and Morgana can't help pulling her closer. This is a terrible idea.

 

They lock hands and Morgana can't keep her palms from sweating a little when Gwen tucks up against her, chest pushing against her own. They're too close to play this off as friendly and Morgana can't not notice the way sings, so close to Morgana's lips that their mouths brush a little.

 

" _...can't waaait 'til I get home so you can tear that cherry ou-_ "

 

Morgana leans closer, soft enough that it's not a real kiss, but enough to muffle Gwen because she's also going to pass the fuck out if she hears another line of this song. She expects Gwen to pull back, to look at her like this shit isn't buddies but-

 

but that's not what happens at all.

 

Gwen actually, honest to god, sighs into her mouth. She locks her arms around Morgana's shoulders and Morgana never noticed, but Gwen's quite short. The angle is awkward until Gwen pushes up on her toes and then it's fucking perfect. Her lips are unbelievably soft and her lipstick is sweet. The skin of her back is perfect as Morgana follows the dip into her shorts. Everything is earth-shakingly new and dimly familiar all at once and it's _perfect_.

 

The only thing that keeps Morgana from honestly going for Gwen's panties is the loud whistle one of their bolder friends gives them. It's- presumably- Gwaine, and even though Gwen pulls back, embarrassed, Morgana is ready to kill him for the interruption.

 

Gwen unwinds her arms and Morgana honestly wants to throw a tantrum until Gwen leans up to her ear and whispers- "Bathroom. Now."

 

She must still be intimidating, even holding hands with a person in light-up roller skates, because they get to the washroom without any interruptions.

 

Morgana almost falls on her arse when they get to the toilets though, because the floor changes from carpet to linoleum for no fucking reason. Gwen laughs so hard she doubles over and Morgana can't even make herself angry. Gwen's beautiful, even in the shitty, cheap bathroom lights. Her hair's up in a bun and Morgana wants to take it down, see the coils fall around her face.

 

"Maybe later," Gwen murmurs, pulling her close carefully. Morgana goes where Gwen pushes her, so soft- so easy for this girl.

 

Until Gwen bites at her bottom lip, tugging just a bit.

 

"Come on." she huffs. "Come on, I won't break."

 

Morgana puts her up on the sink, hands grabbing at Gwen's perfect arse for just a moment. She giggles and wiggles closer immediately, hands going up to card through Morgana's hair. It's straight, the way she usually never lets it be, and Gwen groans and tugs at it.

 

"God, the way you look at me, sometimes. I-"

 

Morgana goes for her neck and the warm throb of her neck is so natural, _so right_ without being mundane. Morgana feels possessed, like every inch of Gwen is the holy grail. She tastes like soap and sweat and her gasps are too loud in the empty air when Morgana sucks down between her breasts. She slaps feebly at the washroom walls when Morgana gets a hand between them and down her shorts.

 

" _Fuck_. Just-" Gwen rarely curses and it almost makes Morgana's eyes roll back, hearing her pretty voice wrecked like that.

 

"Come on." Morgana sighs against her neck. "Come on, say it."

 

"S-say?" Gwen stutters. Her thighs clench around Morgana's hand, but not hard enough to make this impossible. Morgana resists the urge to touch herself, and it's hard, as wet as she is from the noises Gwen is making, fuck.

 

"Come on." Morgana whispers again, rubbing Gwen over her panties. She knows it's too slow to be anything but torture. The friction must be unreal, if only from the way Gwen starts panting like she can barely breathe. "Say my name."

 

" _Morgana_." Gwen grits out. "Come on, fuck me, now isn't the time for- _ahh_."

 

Morgana presses two fingers up against her slit and Gwen squeals before slapping a hand over her own mouth.

 

"Not that." Gwen obviously isn't the only one having trouble keeping calm. Morgana can barely think. She wants- fuck, she wants all of her. "What you called me before- when you- when we- fuck, the mornings when the maids were all sleeping and you'd come up-" Morgana doesn't even know what she's saying, only that Gwen's holding back something important.

 

She swipes her thumb over Gwen's clit gently, pushing her thin panties aside and christ, Gwen is dripping all over fingers.

 

"Yeah- _Yes, yeah_ " Gwen cries out when she pushes in. Her hips jerk, forcing Morgana to fuck her, to stop taking her sweet time.

 

"Come on, say it. I know you remember." Gwen keens and Morgana keeps going, can't make herself stop.

 

"When you'd sit on my face, lift your dress and spread those soft thighs just for me. Only me." Morgana needs it so bad, noses her way back to Gwen's neck to go for that spot behind her ear that makes her twitch and shiver. She knows it. Knows _exactly_ -

 

" _Ah! Ahh!_ ** _'Gana_** " Gwen shrieks and Morgana lets her grip bruise, fucks Gwen like she means it because that's it, that's it. Her fingers are going to cramp like a motherfucker after this but it doesn't matter because she curls her fingers up and there it is, Gwen's shaking and curling in on herself, forcing Morgana back a little.

 

After a moment, she straightens a little, thighs going lax and releasing Morgana's left hand.

 

"Sorry. Um. About your hand." she looks a little sheepish but mostly fucked out and lazy with satisfaction.

 

Sweat has beaded up on her nose and Morgana watches her wipe it, affectionate. She lifts the wet hand up between them and makes sure Gwen's watching when she sucks each finger. Gwen makes a strangled sound.

 

"You're gonna take me home." she leans onto Morgana to say. "And then you're gonna sit on my face, please."

 

Morgana would laugh but the image has her barely holding herself up.

 

"Well. Since you said _'please'_."

 

Gwen swats at her arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love angel coulby and i'm going to hell


End file.
